The invention relates generally to a hinged dispensing closure for a dispensing container and more particularly to an improved reinforced snap open type closure lid which snaps open and holds the closure lid away from the dispensing opening.
Dispensing containers frequently have one of two types of closures. Originally dispensing closures primarily utilized closures employing spouts mounted so as to be capable of being moved between open and closed positions. A second type of closure has a pivotally mounted lid capable of being moved between a closed and an open dispensing position. In the closed position, the lid covers the dispensing opening and in the open position, the lid is moved away from the opening to allow the product in the container to be dispensed.
A particularly useful type of pivotally mounted lid includes a mechanism to maintain the lid in the closed or open position without an outside retaining or restraining force. The lid generally is secured in the closed position, such as by a friction type fit onto the closure and is maintained in the open position away from the dispensing opening by a second mechanism, such as a snap open type hinge.
It would be desirable to provide a closure with a snap open type lid or cap which is integrally formed with the closure and is formed with a minimum of parts and having a non-complex structure and a positive snap action. Further, such structure should be durable to provide a long life for the hinge mechanism.